


Strawberry Shampoo

by blumen



Series: Calm After The Storm [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Post-Canon, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith complied as Lance tilted his head back under the stream of hot water. The soft press of Lance's body against his was intoxicating as Keith leaned back into his husband's heat. Lance peppered his shoulders with small pecks, chaste and sweet. At least it was until he started spluttering.<br/>“Urgh, shampoo went into my mouth,” Lance explained, rinsing out his mouth with water. Keith hid a giggle behind his palm, making Lance's already sour expression worsen. Sometimes Lance was so adorable that it made Keith's heart squeeze, even after twelve years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Why are titles so hard T_T  
> This is just something small that's been in my drafts for a bit so whilst it isn't as long as I'd like there's no harm in a little drabble.

“Lance,” Keith groaned, pushing at Lance's shoulder, “I'm trying to shower.”

“Mhm,” Lance replied, not at all being subtle with how he wasn't listening. “We wouldn't even have to prepare.”

“Shiro will be arriving in twenty minutes, more importantly, Shiro's kids will be arriving in twenty minutes.”

“I've made you come in less,” Lance retorted, sounding far too smug for Keith's liking. Keith wanted to scoff but the sound was swallowed by a whine when Lance's teeth scraped his collarbone. The more Lance sucked at his neck the more tempting the suggestion sounded. But he wasn't a horny teenager any more; he had to get a grip.

“Lance, seriously, not now. I don't think Allura would appreciate walking in on us again.”

“Fiine,” Lance moaned, holding up his hands defensively.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Aren't you going to leave?”

“We're saving water.”

“Lance, that stopped being an issue a decade ago.”

“It can't hurt.”

Keith couldn't help himself. Lance looked so charmingly goofy with his self-satisfied smirk that he just had to kiss him. As a bonus, it also shut him up pretty effectively. Unimpressed, Keith slapped away Lance's teasing hand travelling dangerously low down his spine.

“God, I swear you're still fifteen sometimes.”

“Can you really blame me when my gorgeous boyfriend is wet and naked in front of me?”

Despite himself, Keith smiled into the kiss, pulling at the short strands of his husband's hair.

“I actually have to shower though.”

“Turn around; I'll wash your hair for you.”

“Okay but don't get any ideas.”

Keith hummed when he felt Lance's hands massaging his scalp with his strawberry shampoo that Lance liked to often steal.

“You still sleeping bad?” Lance asked, tone reassuringly calm.

“It's gotten better,” Keith answered honestly. “Sometimes I still struggle getting back to sleep but yeah, it's not as bad any more.”

“Good. Mum's coming over next week and if she notices you're not sleeping she'll chew me out.”

“Well, neither of you have anything to worry about.”

“She'll still say you need a haircut though.”

“I'd think something was wrong if she didn't.”

“Right, close your eyes.”

Keith complied as Lance tilted his head back under the stream of hot water. The soft press of Lance's body against his was intoxicating as Keith leant back into his husband's heat. Lance peppered his shoulders with small pecks, chaste and sweet. At least it was until he started spluttering.

“Urgh, shampoo went into my mouth,” Lance explained, rinsing out the acidic taste with water. Keith hid a giggle behind his palm, making Lance's already sour expression worsen. Sometimes Lance was so adorable that it made Keith's heart squeeze, even after twelve years.

“That wouldn't have happened if you had just let me shower in peace,” Keith sniggered, rubbing conditioner into his hair by himself that time.

“You love it,” Lance insisted.

“I do.”

The sappy line was worth the flush that arose on Lance's cheeks. It was hopelessly disarming that even though Lance was in his mid-thirties Keith could still make him blush like a teenager.

“Come on, we can't stay here forever,” Keith prompted as he rinsed the remaining product from his hair.

“We still have time,” Lance coaxed, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist to pull him closer to his torso.

“Yeah, but I have to dry my hair and put away any breakable objects. I also need to hide our box since I'm not having Nelly accidentally finding it again.”

“Don't fancy having Allura scold you again?”

“Funnily enough, no.”

“Hey, at least you didn't have to have a talk about safe words with Shiro!”

“Do you even want to know how in depth she went with how she'd dispose of my organs?”

“Come on, it's not like the kids would even know it's anything dirty.”

“Not the point. The last thing I want is for Shiro's four year old daughter to be waving around a ball-gag.”

Lance snorted at the mental image of Shiro's panicked face if such a thing did happen. Keith simply slapped him in response but the hit had no sting.

“Don't take too long,” Keith chided. It was always beyond Keith how Lance managed to spend half an hour in the shower. It may be understandable with the sheer excess of products he used but even so, it was ridiculous.

“I won't, babe.”

Keith left Lance with a departing kiss before stepping out of the shower to grab two towels, one for his waist and one for his hair that even for him had become long. He took a moment to admire his husband's long, tanned figure before leaving with a soft smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any typos/errors. Hope you enjoyed =^.^=


End file.
